


Dinner Bell

by LastAstronaut



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastAstronaut/pseuds/LastAstronaut
Summary: Six really wants to spend a night with Red Lucy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Currently replaying FO:NV (when am I not, tho...) and finished Bleed Me Dry. When I went back to Red Lucy's room, Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow was playing on the radio, and I wanted to write a short little thing :)

“I’m going to die covered in slime while simultaneously being set on fire all because you want to get fucking laid.”

Six turned, unable to stop the smirk forming on her lips when seeing a hoodless Veronica stomping out the flames on her headgear. ED-E whizzed up to the pair, his battle music coming to a halt.

Veronica picked up her hood and dusted off the dirt, exhaling in frustration after adjusting it. She caught Six’s smirk and her jaw dropped, “This isn’t fucking funny!”

Six looked away, pressing her lips together to avoid laughing. She cleared her throat and met Veronica’s glare, “It’s kinda funny.”

ED-E beeped forlornly.

“We all good?” she asked.

Veronica shook her head, facing away to quickly scan the west side of the cave entrance. After a beat, she sighed and ED-E beeped his affirmative tone. “Yeah, we’re good. So what’s the plan? We go in shooting and grab a bunch of fire gecko eggs?”

Six grinned and rested the barrel of her hunting shotgun on her shoulder, “Easy peasy.”

This was the third trip they made for Red Lucy, the redhead leader of an underground fighting arena called The Thorn. When Six met Red Lucy, her breath hitched at the tall woman’s large green eyes, and almost melted at her smooth, smoky voice.

Six’s eyes trailed from her gaze down to her armor-clad torso and back up. The corner of Red Lucy’s impossibly soft lips had pulled into an amused smirk.

“My mind’s thinking about what I could do with you,” Six bit her lip slightly, “in private.”

Red Lucy stepped closer to Six, looking slightly down at the shorter woman. She dragged a fingernail across the bandolier holsted on Six’s chest, causing her to shiver, “Bold, as it pleases The Thorn,” her finger continued up until she gripped Six’s chin, “and me.”

Six stared intently into Red Lucy’s emerald eyes, the fire pits surrounding the arena reflecting where her pupils would be.

“But it does take more than that to earn my admiration.”

And so Courier Six, Veronica, and ED-E went to find the eggs of various beasts across the Mojave Wasteland. With each return, Red Lucy’s sultry tones dug deeper under Six’s flesh.

“Good work, stranger,” she cooed, tucking a strand of Six’s brunette locks behind her ear, “The Thorn will nurture these eggs until their hatchlings are ready to bleed for us.”

Their last stop was Dead Wind Cavern. The Thorn had demanded the eggs of a deathclaw, and Six was convinced Veronica would throw her power gloves down and walk away from her and ED-E, middle fingers in the air.

But Six was convinced. She had met many people across the Mojave and none were as captivating as Red Lucy and her auburn locks, a golden blood in the fiery lights of the arena. She wanted to taste her, to hear her moan and feel her nails dig into her flesh, to worship her like a goddess.

They had mowed down a couple of small deathclaws before reaching the doors of the cavern. ED-E beeped curiously and Six nodded, “Yeah. I know. A mama and papa claw are going to be in there protecting those eggs.” She looked over at Veronica, who was nervously reloading her grenade rifle.

Veronica met her eyes and exhaled with a burst of confidence, “Let’s do this. And then after, I’m taking a hot bath and drinking a bottle of old, shitty, irradiated wine.”

Upon returning to The Thorn, covered in grime and favoring a most likely broken leg, Six leaned over the rails while Veronica handed a sac of deathclaw eggs to Red Lucy.

“You’re wounded,” Red Lucy placed a hand on Six’s back, who was trying to remain cool.

“Well you wanted blood, Lucy,” she joked in response.

The taller woman held Six’s face to face her, a mix of surprise and concern clouding her eyes, “You’ve indeed become the greatest hunter The Thorn has ever seen.”

Heat rushed to Six’s cheeks, and the stimpak keeping her alive reminded her she’s about to pass out. Red Lucy leaned in closer, her lips pressing against Six’s. She lightly tugged Six’s bottom lip between her teeth, and Six whimpered.

The leader pulled away, “Before death takes us, I would know you deeper. Come with me,” her voice lowered as she pressed her body against the Courier’s, “My hunter.”

As Six limped away with Red Lucy, she looked behind her to see her companions. Veronica had her arms crossed against her chest, shaking her head and trying to stop herself from smiling, and ED-E at first tried to follow the two women. Veronica grabbed his antenna to pull him back, causing Six to grin widely.

The mechanisms on Red Lucy’s door unlocked, and Six sighed contently, hearing the soothing timbre of Mr. New Vegas on the radio fill the room, announcing Nat King Cole’s Love Me as Though There Were no Tomorrow.

‘Cuz in New Vegas, hey, you never know.


End file.
